


I Hear You Like a Whisper

by cameroncole



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameroncole/pseuds/cameroncole
Summary: Brooke gets kicked out of her dorm room and runs into Audrey, who invites her to come to her place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a part two to this (aka them actually in Audrey's room) if there's any interest? So let me know if ya like it.

Brooke is just a tad too exhausted to fully comprehend what the scarf tied around the handle to her dorm room could possibly mean before throwing open the door and stalking. The Valentina bag her father had sent her for her birthday less than a month ago hit her in the face as she whipped her arms up to shield herself from the view of Noah and Riley mostly undressed on top of Riley’s pastel blue duvet, an image that no psychologist—no matter how good and expensive—would be able to help her repress.

" _Really _, Riles?" She asked from behind her hands, refusing to peek out in case they hadn’t moved.__

__"Can you just give us half an hour? Please, Brooke?" Riley was slightly breathless as she spoke, but there was an undeniable pleading tone to it._ _

__Brooke sighed, annoyance seeping through her as she turned to walk back out the door. "Text me when it’s safe."_ _

__"I will!" Riley called as she shut the door._ _

__She hadn’t wanted to stay in the dorms at all, but her father had insisted that she learn how to "co-habitat" as if she hadn’t been living with him her whole life. Riley was a nice roommate, but she really needed to learn to do more than tie an ugly yellow scarf around a doorknob when she was going to have sex with her boyfriend. With no room to go back to Brooke considered her options. She quickly decided the library would be too quiet and would make her feel too guilty about the essay she has due in a day that she hasn’t started, so Brooke adjusted the strap of her bag and headed for the common room on her floor._ _

__There was a decent amount of people in the room when she got there. A bunch of kids huddled over a stack of DVD’s, while another fiddled with a projector and the rest sitting around on computers or with open textbooks in front of them, taking up the entirety of the seating space. At first glance, she didn’t recognize anyone in the crowd, but at her second look, she spotted a familiar mop of black hair sitting against the back wall, textbook perched on her knee. Brooke headed towards Emma’s roommate, dropping her purse on the ground and sliding down the wall to sit next to her._ _

__Audrey looked up, her blue eyes decorated with heavy purple bags and smudged eyeliner that left her looking as tired as Brooke felt. "You here for movie night?"_ _

__Brooke glanced over at the people still arguing over dvds. "I guess so. Riley _commandeered_ the dorm room for the evening, so it’s not like I have much of a choice." _ _

__The bitterness in her tone was clear and Audrey’s lips quirked up a bit in a half smile. "Well, welcome to the third floor movie night then! Tonight is sci-fi night, which is not my first choice, but, hey, it could be worse."_ _

__"What would your first choice be then? A rom-com? A thriller? Would you have us watch the first Avengers movie for the sixth time?"_ _

__Audrey let out a quiet laugh. "All of those sound better than Star Wars but I’m more of a horror person myself."_ _

__Brooke let a smile of her own cross her lips. "I’d say I’m surprised but, well, I’m not. Horror can be fun if you have the right person to cuddle up to." There was a suggestion buried deep in that sentence that she could tell from the look in Audrey’s eyes that she understood._ _

__"You could come back to the room? I’ve got an extensive collection you can pick from."_ _

__She mulled over that for a moment, it wasn’t a bad offer, even if she couldn’t guarantee there would be much movie watching, and anything sounded better than Star Wars so she let her face split into a grin. "That sounds like an offer too good to refuse."_ _

__Audrey snapped her textbook shut, shoving it into her bag and standing in one fluid motion. She held a hand out to help Brooke up and Brooke took it with a smile, hauling herself to her feet. She didn’t bother letting go as they walked out of the room to Audrey’s dorm._ _

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr [@phillipslukas](http://princessmechanics.co.vu) and send me prompts!!


End file.
